Unwritten
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: Leon's memories begin to disturb his sleep once again. But once it brings him back into the arms of his Fallen Angel, what else may be in store?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Heart of a Lion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**A/N:**** Hello there! I'm really happy that I got to update again! It's been a while since! **

**Okay, I'm kinda in a jam with my first story, so I'm making this new one. **

**I also realized there are RARELY any Leon/Rinoa pairings. Just because she wasn't in the KH games at all! But I'm going to make sure that more might come! **

**So, ALL Squall/Rinoa fans are welcome to read this story of mine, as well as Tidus/Yuna fans! Welcome and Enjoy! **

**Pairings: Leon/Rinoa Tidus/Yuna. **

**Summary: It had been too long for them. A tragic experience had left them**

**In the dark. Now, as their worlds grow closer once again, fate challenges their fragile hearts… **

**UNWRITTEN**

**Chapter 1:**** Broken Heart of a Lion **

Sweat ran down his head to his neck. The young man shook in bed violently, trying to get rid of all the horrible images in his head.

The screams, the pain, the loss, the tears and his heart breaking into a million pieces.

Unable to bear anymore, the brunette sat up with a jolt, sweat and tears shown on his handsome face.

Leon struggled to breathe, but ended up coughing and gagging. Ever since the defeat of Organization XIII and the Nobodies, Leon began having his most painful memories returning in his dreams.

He had once thought that he had gotten over it. How wrong he was.

It had been long, too long. And yet, here he was—the man who was once named Squall Leonhart was now just Leon, and he still had his memories of before.

Getting out of bed, Leon made his way to his bedroom's balcony. He and the others are now back to living at Hollow Bastion. But to Leon himself, a lot was missing.

Ever since the escape from Hollow Bastion when the Heartless first came, Leon still remembered the time _She—_No! He wouldn't go there! Not again.

His heart was already nothing but a pile of jagged razors. He didn't need it to get even worse now. He'd moved on! Or has he?

"Whatever…" Saying his once famous line as Squall Leonhart, Leon shook his head from remembering anymore.

Sighing in disapproval of himself, Leon went back to bed. Hoping his most dreaded memories won't come back again tonight.

* * *

Smiling as he saw his friends, Sora waved to them and made his way over, Kairi and Riku following close behind him.

Yuffie grinned as she saw the spiky-haired boy approached with his two best friends behind him.

"Hey Sora! How've you've been?" Chirped Yuffie. Sora grinned and shrugged. "Not much to do at Destiny Island, so Kairi, Riku and I decided to visit you guys!"

Behind him, Kairi and Riku waved shyly. "Hey…" Was their quiet response.

"Well it's always nice to have more friends over." Said Aerith, smiling warmly.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, that's right! I get kinda bored too! Leon's been no fun at all these past weeks!" Complained the ninja.

"Speaking of whom, where is Leon?" Asked Sora. Yuffie and Aerith exchanged stares.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Asked Kairi, concerned.

"Yeah, Sora just mentioned Leon and you two went all quiet." Added Riku.

"Well…" Started Yuffie. The three friends leaned in as if to spill the beans out of her.

Yuffie stared at them. "Oh come on! It's not like it's a secret!!"

Aerith answered for the ninja instead. "What she means is that, Leon hasn't been himself lately." Sora, Riku and Kairi stared. "Meaning…?"

Yuffie sighed. "Well… it's kinda complicated. It started after the defeat of the Nobodies and all. Leon started having these nightmares and always had trouble sleeping. We're all worried about him. But all he does is mope and brushes us off!"

"Maybe the aftermath of our last fight got to him that's all." Suggested Kairi.

Riku placed a finger under his chin. "That or more."

"C'mon you guys we should at least find him and say hi!" Said Sora.

"Take your time," Said Yuffie. "He won't be easy to find though. He's been hiding himself from us lately; as if we threatened to kill him or something."

Sora, Riku and Kairi took in the advise before nodding and walking off to find Leon.

* * *

Elsewhere, when all was supposed to be calm, a girl with pale skin ran as fast as she can, trying to escape the terror that was chasing her. "_I need to hide!"_

As she ran, she felt herself getting exhausted. _"I'll never make it with a wound like this!"_

She glanced at the wound at her arm, made by a bullet that had been shot at her.

The girl panted, but finally due to exhaustion, she stumbled and fell.

She crawled over to the cliff wall and tried standing up. "There she is, men! Get her!"

_"No! Please!"_ She mentally begged. One of the black uniformed men stepped forward and shoved to the cliff's wall with his sniper gun.

The girl struggled to get up but failed miserably. Grinning at his triumph, the soldier stood above her and began beating her head with the butt of his weapon.

The raven-haired girl gritted her teeth in pain, waiting for her fate to be sealed.

But as the soldier was about bring his weapon down one final time to kill the innocent girl, a hostile roar was heard.

Hearing the men scream, the girl opened her eyes weakly, and saw the blurry vision of the soldiers being attacked by some familiar looking creature.

The men screamed in terror as Simba clawed at them and bit their shoulders.

The king of the Pride Lands roared before yelling, "Leave now and never return!!!"

Glaring at the lion, the soldiers took off and suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Simba then turned back to the injured girl, and made his way over to her.

The girl's vision blurred even more as the creature came closer to her and stopped to look at her. She knew she'd seen that kind of beast before, but where?

All the thinking was now making her head ache even more.

Finally, she groaned in pain and fainted.

Sniffing the human female, Simba nudged her a few times before placing his paw on her back.

Feeling her stir lightly, Simba grabbed her by her blue jacket and lifted her onto his back.

"What's someone like you doing around a dangerous place like this?" Murmured Simba, half to himself.

Looking around for more enemies, Simba then sprinted off back towards the Pride Lands.

* * *

"We've been looking for him over thirty minutes now!" Said Riku.

"C'mon Riku! We gotta find him! I mean, Leon might jump off a building for all we know!" Said Sora.

"Maybe we should stop for now…Leon might turn up for dinner later." Suggested Kairi.

"She's right. Even brooders have to eat, we better head back now." Agreed Riku.

Sighing, Sora nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

"So…did ya find him?" Asked Yuffie, as the three friends arrived.

"No…just shops, walls…and more shops…" Said Sora.

"Told you he's hiding away." Mumbled the ninja. "How long had this been going on?"

Asked Sora. "Eh…about a week or so." Said Yuffie. "Leon's also been talking in his sleep lately.

About some girl with black hair or something." "Maybe that's it. Leon's depressed because he lost his girlfriend." Suggested Sora. "Yeah, and maybe he needs to get a new girl." Added Riku, grinning.

Kairi sighed and glared at her friends. "Come on you two! Don't joke around about this!

I think was Leon _was_ in love. But like you said, Sora. He probably lost her."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out while grinning. "_Was_ in love? C'mon! Don't you guys know? Leon's still 'in love'! I heard that when the Heartless attacked, he did have a girlfriend, but she was killed by the Heartless. Leon was so depressed and upset with himself that he felt bad enough to change his name from Squall to Leon!"

"Squall…was that his name?" Asked Kairi. "Yep…but now, every time we call him by his original name he always goes; 'It's Leon'!" Said Yuffie, putting her best 'Leon Expression'.

"Yyeeaahh…" Was the response from Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Suddenly, loud voices were heard nearby. "HELP, HELP, HELP!!"

Everyone turned to see Donald and Goofy rushing towards them, panicked.

"Sora!! Help! It's an emergency!!!" Yelled Donald.

"Someone Help us! Hit the Deck! Stop, Duck and Roll!!" Shouted Goofy, who—for some unknown reason was yelling out the 'fire emergency' technique.

As the two reached Yuffie, Riku, Kairi and Sora, they panted.

"Must help us…emergency…problem—big…" Panted out Donald.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Whoa. What happened to you guys?"

Goofy stood upright. "Ahyuk…we were calling for help."

"Yeah, we got that part. What he meant was; why were you calling for help?" Asked Riku.

Once Donald managed to catch his breath, he cleared his throat. "Simba called. He said something happened in his world and now he has someone with him who was injured."

"Someone was hurt? What happened?" Asked Kairi. Donald placed a finger under hid beak.

"Umm…well…Uh…" "Simba found a girl." Goofy answered for the stuttering duck.

"A girl?" "A human one, Sora. Simba said she was hurt." Said Donald.

Kairi thought for a moment. "Should we go and check up on this girl Simba found?"

Sora shrugged. "Why not. We've got time and they did say that it was urgent."

Riku nodded. "Right, let's go…"

Feeling light-headed, the raven-haired girl winced as she felt the pain in her head throbbing.

She touched her injured head and strangely, a bandage was wrapped around it.

She then stood up and looked around. She was in a cave, somewhere.

_"But how?"_ "You're awake. That's good." Said a gentle voice behind her.

The girl spun around, slightly panicked.

Nala chuckled at the human's reaction. "It's okay. I won't harm you."

Sighing in relief, the girl sat back down on the cave floor.

"You looked badly hurt when you were brought here, you know." Said the lioness.

"But, how did I—the last thing I remember was being attacked and…"

Once the girl trailed off, Nala took sympathy. "My mate, Simba brought you here. He said he found you barely awake."

As the girl stared at the lioness, she sighed. Noticing that the girl wasn't going to talk again, Nala walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm Nala…Some of our other friends came over to check up on you and bandaged your head when Simba called them. But when he told our friends about what happened to you, they panicked and ran off to get help!"

Nala laughed upon remembering how Donald and Goofy took off yelling; "HELP! SOMEONE'S HURT!"

Before the girl could respond, another voice was heard. "Nala, she's awake?" The girl turned to see a magnificent-looking lion with red mane. _"Now I remember! The creature was a lion!"_

Simba took a closer look at the girl. "I'm Simba. You looked real bad a while a go. Good thing some friends of ours patched you up… What's your name?"

The girl hesitated before replying; "My name is… Rinoa Heartilly…"

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's the first chapter completed… hope everyone likes it. I'm planning on making a full-blown Leon/Rinoa fanfic. Next chapter: Rinoa Heartilly is alive but will she be able to reunite with the Knight and Lion who holds her heart? **


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N: Hello there! I'm back!! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter to my story. Enjoy! **

**And comments are welcome. Suggestions are also welcome.**

**UNWRITTEN**

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

Sora glanced at Donald and Goofy again. "Okay…say it again. Why did Simba call?"

"I told you, Sora! Simba said he found an injured girl!" Snapped Donald.

"Okay… So they found a girl who's injured. What else?" Asked Riku.

"Well… Simba said just appeared out of no where!" Said Goofy.

"Okay, that's new…sorta…" Commented Riku. "So once we get there, what should we do?"

Asked Kairi. Donald shrugged. "Talk to the girl I guess."

Sora and Riku stared at her. "And…?" "What do you mean 'and?' That's all there is to it!"

"We're here!" Said Goofy suddenly.

The friends turned their head to see Pride Rock just up ahead.

"Let's get this over with." Said Sora.

* * *

Rinoa Heartilly sat quietly. Her raven-black hair still shining like it used to.

"So you're not from here?" Asked Simba. Rinoa nodded sadly, not bothering to look at Simba or Nala in the eye.

"How'd you end up here, anyway?" Asked Nala staring at Rinoa's form up and down.

"I don't know. First thing I remember was everything was dark then…I woke up and found myself here in… The Pride Lands, right?"

Simba and Nala stared at the girl sadly. Until voices were heard.

"Hey Simba!" Simba turned and smiled. "Sora! It took you a while!" The red-mane lion said.

"Welcome back!" Nala greeted.

Rinoa on the other hand, didn't want to look up or make a conversation with anyone.

She just sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face between them.

Noticing the lone girl in the corner, Riku raised an eyebrow. "Is that her?"

Sora and Kairi followed the silver-haired boy's gaze and spotted the girl in blue.

"That's her." Said Simba, gesturing to Rinoa. "She doesn't wanna talk too much though."

Kairi noticed the newcomer's depressed mood and turned to the others.

"Hey guys. Can you leave me alone for a while? I think I can get her to talk."

The two lions nodded and followed Sora and Riku outside, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Kairi slowly made her way to the girl and stood beside her quietly.

"Hello." Rinoa raised her head slowly.

"Umm…hello…" Rinoa stared up at Kairi then down at the ground.

Kairi decided to try again. "I'm Kairi. What's your name?"

Rinoa sighed sadly before replying, "Rinoa…"

Kairi mentally shouted in triumph. "So…you new here?" Rinoa didn't reply.

'Okay, okay…one more try…' "You don't look so good. Are you sick?" Asked Kairi.

Rinoa shook her head slowly and said, "No… Just thinking."

"You sure look like you've been through a lot."

Rinoa resisted the urge to cry out loud. She had been through tough times.

Kairi noticed that the blank expression of Rinoa turned into a sorrowful one.

"Hey um…Rinoa…since you need a way around, why don't you come with me and my friends?"

The raven-haired girl stayed silent. Go with this…Kairi and her friends?

She wasn't at all sure.

"Maybe…" Rinoa trailed off. Kairi bent down slightly. "Yeah?"

Rinoa took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe…you could help me…?"

Kairi nodded. "Sure. What do you need?"

Rinoa stood up slowly, still wobbly from dizziness. "I--I'm looking for someone. But I'm not sure if he's still alive or not."

Kairi raised an eyebrow curiously. _"He? She's looking for a guy?"_

"Okay…do you still remember what he looks like?"

Rinoa slowly placed a hand on her bandaged head and winced. "Yeah…I guess I should be greatful that my memory wasn't affected, huh?"

Kairi smiled and nodded. Only then did she realize that Rinoa was slightly taller than her.

She was probably nineteen or twenty. She looked about Leon's age.

At the thought, Kairi surprised herself. _"Weird. For some reason, I feel like imagining Rinoa holding hands with Leon… Snap out of it, Kairi!! This is no time to play matchmaker!!! Focus!"_

Shaking her head, Kairi cleared her throat. "Okay…describe!"

Rinoa stared at the younger girl questioningly. Kairi nodded.

"Y'know, the guy you're looking for!"

Rinoa blushed. "Uh…well…umm… He's… about my age, has brown hair, and wears a black leather jacket and pants. He has a scar on his face and his eyes are kind of…"

When Rinoa trailed off, Kairi grew concerned. "Are you okay, Rinoa?"

Rinoa snapped back to reality and nodded.

"The last things I remember about him are that his eyes are kind of…blue… Stormy blue…"

Kairi nodded and smiled.

Rinoa sighed and sat back down. "I really need to rest…" Kairi nodded, agreeing.

The redhead then walked out off the cave to join her friends.

* * *

"Well?" Asked Sora. Kairi grinned. "I got her to talk a little. And get this; she's looking for someone. A guy!" Sora crossed his arms. "So?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. Boys can be so oblivious! "When I asked her to describe him, she ended up describing **Leon**! As in, our friend Leon, who keeps moping for a week now!"

Riku and Sora exchanged stares for five seconds before yelling; "WHAA?!"

"You mean SHE might be the girl Leon is moping over!?" Shouted Sora, eyes wide.

Kairi clamped a hand over his mouth. "I never said that! And keep it down, she might hear you!"

Simba stared upwards for a second. "Leon… Leon… Oh right! That guy who lives at Hollow Bastion, right?"

"You know Leon?" Asked Kairi. Simba and Nala nodded. "Leon's kinda well-known before the whole 'Keyblade Wielder' thing." Said Simba.

"Hey, I didn't know Leon was famous!" Said Sora who was in awe. "Remind me to strangle Yuffie for more info about this…" Murmured Riku. Donald and Goofy stared at the three friends.

"You didn't know 'bout it?" Asked Goofy, scratching his head. Kairi, Riku, and Sora's jaws dropped at Goofy and Donald.

"Wait! You guys knew ALL this time? And you never told me when we first encountered Leon, or when we met up with him and the others at Hollow Bastion!?"

"We thought ya knew about Leon's previous reputation." Said Goofy.

"He was called a hero by the king! That's because Leon save the king's life one time. That's why the king knows Leon." Replied Donald.

"Thanks a lot for not telling me!" Grumbled Sora, crossing his arms. Kairi and Riku sighed in agreement.

"Is something wrong?" The gang jumped slightly at the voice. When they turned, they found the raven-haired girl walking towards them.

"Oh, hey Rinoa. I thought you were exhausted." Said Kairi. Sora and Riku stared.

"Rinoa? Is that your name?" Asked Riku.

Rinoa nodded slowly and stared at each of the friends from Kairi, to Sora, to Riku and Donald and Goofy.

_"Huh… What a sweet-looking bunch…I sure miss MY friends…"_ Rinoa thought sadly. 

"I see you're doing okay. Has your wounds recovered?" Asked Nala.

Rinoa nodded and again and began to walk away slowly.

Everyone stared after her. "Hey, where you going?" Asked Sora.

Rinoa didn't look back, but responded, "Nowhere…"

As Rinoa walked away slowly, the friends stared at eachother. "She sure looks like she has nothing to lose." Commented Riku. Kairi stared at Rinoa sympathetically and murmured to her friends, "I think she must've lost her home world too…and maybe…that guy she was telling me about, too…"

"She really seems…lost." Said Sora, sadly. Goofy tried to hold back any crazy hysterical tears.

"Gawrsh! That must be tough! Ahyuk!" Donald rolled on his eyes. "Oh brother…"

"C'mon Donald! We gotta help her!" Urged Sora.

"We can't involve ourselves in other people's problems!" Complained the duck.

Everyone shook their heads at the grouchy talking duck.

* * *

Rinoa tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall. She remembered how she lost everything. She lost her friends, her home…and the one who holds her heart.

"_What's the point in trying to go back? I've got nothing to lose… No one beside me… __It's hopeless…"_

Rinoa finally couldn't stop herself from sobbing out loud. But nevertheless, she continued walking away.

Finally, when she reached the bottom of Pride Rock, Rinoa stared up ahead and continued on her way to nowhere.

"Hey wait! You can't just go on by yourself!" Yelled Riku. When Rinoa ignored the silver-haired boy, Riku sighed.

"Come on. Let's go and get her before she runs off." Said Sora. "Good luck you guys."

Simba called out as they left.

"Hey Rinoa! Hey!" Kairi called out. When the younger girl gained on Rinoa, she swiveled to face her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rinoa didn't make eye contact. She only shook her head violently.

"I've got nothing to lose! Why should you even care? I don't have a home anymore! I also lost--" She trailed off.

"Come on Rinoa, just let us help you." Said Kairi. "How can you?" Sobbed Rinoa, feeling so confused.

"I say we just let her go her way!" Yelled Donald, who was pointing a finger at Rinoa.

Rinoa turned away, hurt at the duck's words.

"Donald! Don't say that! She has nowhere to go!" Scolded Kairi.

"No. It's fine…he's right anyway…" Said Rinoa, starting to walk away again.

"Whoa, hey! Now wait a minute there! Don't listen to him! Just come with us! We'll help you."

Offered Riku, as gently as he can.

Rinoa stared at the silver-haired boy before sighing. "All right… I'll go with you guys."

Sora grinned. "Alright! That's the spirit!"

Donald Duck grumbled under his breath, meaning that he didn't want a heavy burden like Rinoa to ride along with them.

Rinoa noticed it and stared at the ground as she followed them to their Gummi Ship.

Once inside the aircraft, Rinoa looked around in slight awe. _"Not bad for a toy block-shaped ship." She thought._

"Okay, we're taking off!" Announced Goofy. Just then, the Gummi Ship began to take off and was soon in the air.

Rinoa passed the Gummi's cabin and entered the bridge to find Sora and his friends.

They all turned to smile at her, but Donald just glares at her from the corner of his eye and turned back to piloting the ship.

Noticing the duck's cold shoulder, everyone glared at him then turned to see Rinoa walking then sitting in a dark corner. She was breaking down and hated it.

"Hey, ignore him! He's just an old grump!" Said Kairi, stressing out the word 'grump' for Donald to feel guilty.

Rinoa only sighed. "Where are we going?" Sora stared up ahead. We're heading for Hollow Bastion. We'll talk with our friend Leon. He and the others might be able to help."

Rinoa then stood up from the corner and walked over to them. "You think they can?"

"Sure. Not a problem." Replied Riku.

Rinoa allowed a spurt of hope pass through her. Whether she was going to find answers or not, she was determine to keep on living!

* * *

At Hollow Bastion, Leon lay on his back on a roof in an isolated area. He sighed and sat up.

Everyone seems to be doing fine with their lives, while he couldn't.

But for some reason, Leon could feel hope swell inside of him and he smile as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

Somehow, he knew that his heart might lead him somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: There's the second chapter of Unwritten. I all hope you enjoyed so far. I'll get to work on the third chappie as soon as I can. ****Meanwhile, here's a preview of the next chapter. Please Review! I really need to know how I did.**

****

**NEXT: Both Leon and Rinoa are on the distant ends of the world.**

**But other than that, a certain creature known as a faerie wanders off on the shores of Destiny Island.**


End file.
